Prowler
Hobie Brown was obsessed with power and all that it could bring him. A small time hood working for a man known only as Ice, he began stealing from Ice feeling he wasn't earning his fair cut for the work he was doing. When Ice learned, he had his boys attempt to kill Hobie. After narrowly escaping that fate, he knew he needed to get out of town. He stole a passer by's purse in order to fund his new trip. Unfortunatly for him, he robbed from Spider-Man's fiance, Mary Jane. Once Spider-Man apprehended Brown, he was sent to prison for violating his parole. Whilst incarceated, he saved Richard Fisk's life. His Father, The Kingpin then hired a hot shot lawyer to overturn Brown's conviction, and rewarded Hobie with a new battle suit. Naming himself The Prowler, he took over Ice's organisation before Fisk double crossed him and demanded he perform deeds for him if he wanted the suit re charging. Coming to Peter Parker for help, Prowler and Spider-Man attacked The Kingpin's base and recharged the suit. Hobie left soon afterwards to give up crime and get back with his girlfriend. History Hobie Brown was a young inventor who worked as a window cleaner to pay the bills. While he was a window washer he was caught in a battle between the Stilt-Man and Spider-Man and was rescued by the latter. He was inspired by the Stilt-Man's armour enough to make his own secret identity.[1] In order to make his job easier, he invented special equipment such as wrist and ankle bracelets to hold cartridges of cleaning fluid, steel claws and special boots for climbing. When he lost his cleaning job, he decided to give crime a go.[2] He didn't want to hurt people, but he felt trapped by life. He modified the bracelets to shoot pellets filled with sleeping gas, made a hood, cape, and costume, and set out on his short-lived career of crime. The Prowler was discouraged from a life of crime[3], and reformed. His credits include impersonating Spider-Man to save Peter's secret ID, attacking Spidey because he was appointed as responsible for the death of Captain George Stacy and having his costume stolen by two different guys, who were stopped by Spidey. He worked for Silver Sable, and he also teamed up with several other rehabilitated villains (Rocket Racer, Will O' The Wisp and Sandman) and with a not so rehabilitated Puma, to form the Outlaws. They, among other things, helped Spidey clear his name once, and helped Spidey (without Will) against the Avengers[4]. He created the jetpack which Spider-Man used when he became the Hornet. Civil War The Prowler attended to Wilbur Day, the Stilt-Man, 's funeral.[1] Prowler was recently apprehended for violating the Super Human Registration Act. Power and Abilities Weapons The Prowler uses a costume equipped with specially-designed high-tech weapons based on pneumatic technology. Gauntlets that shoot an assortment of projectiles; Sleeping gas pellets, cleaning fluid, steel darts, gas canisters capable of producing a damaging compressed air blast, and magnesium flares. The gauntlets are also tipped with steel claws. Design and manufacture of Paraphernalia: All equipment designed and manufactured by Hobie Brown. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Prowler is in the style of "The Spectacular Spider Man" series, being the Hobie Brown of that universe until being ignored for far too long caused him to snap and become the Prowler in order to gain some respect at last. Thankfully, Spider Man was able to get him to rethink his life and use his newfound super self as a means of doing good for the city. The Prowler currently serves as a Society Infiltrator, posing as an Org member in league with Tombstone and the Green Goblin. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Society Category:Protagonists Category:Redemption Squad